Sorry's Not Good Enough
by Lorie-TSL
Summary: Based on Suite Life on Deck episode "Bermuda Triangle" Zack's birthday wish was to be an only child, but when Cody starts to treat him like that,would Zack miss his twin?
1. Chapter 1

My second fanfic^^ it's based in Suite life on Deck episode' Bermuda triangle' . Dedicated to my older brother and my best friend ever!!Love you, bug!

Sorry's not good enough

'Do you know what I wish for my birthday? To be an only child!' shouted Zack

Everybody at the party was staring at them. It was supposed to be their party, their birthday, their day, but that was more like a funeral, just for 200$. There were them, fighting and arguing. In their 17th birthday

Cody absolutely froze when he heard these words from his brother. For God's Sake! They fought sometimes but he never had said that or even thought it! He couldn't believe that Zack, the same person who stood up for him in front of the whole Drew Crew, the same person who helped him to get Bailey back (who stared at them almost crying) and the same person with who he had pulled pranks on the Tipton costumers (for Mr. Moseby's horror) was telling him that his life would be way much better without him.

He didn't know what you think, he didn't know that to say or do. He always could hit him but, for what? For make Zack even angrier and be madder at him? He didn't know even if Zack meant what he said.

He finally went out of the shock and looked directly into Zack's angry eyes. That eyes who Cody knew so well as if they were theirs.

"Of course he meant it" thought Cody. He knew his twin very well, or that was what he thought because he didn't think he could say anything like that. Brothers were supposed to support each other, not to insult!!

Cody started to assimilate, thinking slowly:  
"If he wants to be an only child, he wants me out of here. He doesn't want me to talk to him anymore, who am I to take him away his birthday wish? I want him to be happy and to get what he wants"

That was what he was going to do. He wasn't going to talk to him. If Zack actually meant that…he didn't want to remember, Zack would be happy and things would be sorted out. If he didn't mean it, then Zack would realize and apologize.

So, Cody hid his present for his brother behind his back and said-in the coldest voice he could find going down through his emotions:

'Well, that's my birthday present. I don't want to spoil your dreams or your life. Since now, you're an only child and once again, you got what you wanted' and he left the room without looking anyone else, trying so hard to not break down remembering good times with his twin, that seemed further that Boston.


	2. Why Mums Are Always Right?

Here's my second chapter^^. Thanx so much for everyone who reviewed. I'm sorry I couldn't update before, tell to my parents if you want me to update more often¬¬.Dedicated for my friend Maria, who's almost a twin for me! Well hope you like it^^

Why mums are always right?

"I shouldn't say that"- Zack though after he realized that his brother wasn't going to talk to him anymore. He went to his room, with no idea of what to do. He let himself fall to the bed, still shocked for the fight. He started to think "What would happen? "What would happen if I were an only child?" A torrent of emotions and moment started to appear in his head life if there were been locked inside his brain, to ashamed to let them show. No funny moments at the Tipton, no more crazy adventures, no more fun watching Boston tourists getting lost, no more fun skating in the park, no help when he needed it, and almost the most important thing, nobody with share his own thoughts. He saw something on the table. Oh, his present for Cody. It was a huge album, full of old photos, when they were younger. He opened it and started to look at it. He saw an amazing picture. It was him, Zack, on the floor, holding his leg because he fell from a tree. Next to him, there was Cody, with his tiny hand over his shoulder. "Mum would thought this is a good picture, why is she always right?"Ok, this was not that difficult. The only thing he had to do was just find Cody and apologize. Tell him that he was such a jerk for saying all those things to his brother! Although, Zack knew that it wasn't so easy. Cody was a bit stubborn and he wasn't very good with apologizing stuff. "I have to start, not to complain". And went out of his room, trying to find someone who looked exactly like him. And he found him.

Both stared at each other. Never was so difficult to read the other's mind. Zack thought quickly and start saying:

-Cody, I just wanted to, you know…don't make me saying it, you know that I'm not good at this- but he started when he saw that Cody stopped looking at his and amazingly he didn't say anything.

-Cody I'm talking to you- Zack grabbed his arm but Cody ignored it and continued walking.

-Oh, are you trying to give me the silent treatment? - Zack couldn't stand that. He could stand a fight, a row, even physical damages but Silent Treatment was too much! And Cody knew that! Maybe Cody was fine with a fight. Maybe Cody was fantastic without t an annoying brother

-You know I'm here losing my time trying to apologize and you just ignore me? Ok, I'll do the same with you. Don't you dare to talk to me ever again - And he abruptly went out of there, without realizing his eyes were burning.

Cody breathed slowly. This wasn't easy. He though it would be way easier ignore his brother but he made a little mistake. He really missed him.

"It would have been better if I would have hit him" Cody though going to his room, very guilty, like if he were empty inside. But, at the same time, he thought that he was doing the right thing, leaving his brother alone. He didn't want to annoy him anymore. He remembered when his mum told them hundreds of times per day that they shouldn't fight, that twins weren't allow to fight. He used to tell them that when one twin was sad, the other was too.

"Zack has to be so sad right now. Why mums are always right?"-thought Cody at the time he fell asleep.

Reviews make me happy


	3. Vendetta, Sweet Vendetta

Hello I'm so sorry I didn't update. Student's life is hard!! Really I've been so busy with exams and all that stuff. I just want to remember you that I'm not English or American or Australian and English is not my mother language so I'll try to do my best!! Enjoy!!

"Stupid stubborn!" Zack thought at the time he closed his room door. That was not fair!.

"Alright, I'm going to breathe slowly and I'm going to think what to do to make an awesome revenge" Zack was beginning to be tired of all of this. Who was he kidding? He hated being mad at his brother, he just couldn't. It was like a huge hole all over his chest. He felt a mix of feeling in his brain. Of course if maybe he apologized to his brother properly, told him that he was a selfish prat, maybe, but just maybe, it could work. Them he remembered that he had given him the Silent Treatment, like a big wall between them. So, he couldn't apologize just because of his pride. What was he going to do? Tell him that he was sorry and let Cody win? No, he was very proud of himself to do that. He has to revenge, although he actually didn't want to do it.

"Ok, vendetta sweet vendetta*. What can I do…? What does Cody love the most here? Burn his books? No, he probably has a copy of all of them. His Bill Gates autograph? No, it was locked with a key, that could take a whole night. His telescope? No, because he was going to buy another one anyways… what Cody loves the most, what Cody loves the most… Oh my God, Cody doesn't have really anything here that he loves!! He just has his books, his science and his Bailey." Zack's bulb over his head illuminated "Bailey…"

"Ok, this is going fine, you just have to wait a little more, I know you can do it" Cody thought.

It was the second day that he hadn't talked to his brother but it really seemed like a century. Without Zack… it wasn't the same. Zack wished that he was an only child, and Cody knew that inside of his mind, he had wished that too. But now, it was different. The fun part of being a twin was that you always have someone to talk to, someone to tell his problems and you know he's not gonna laugh, whatever happens to you. Someone to tell your feelings, your experiences, you thoughts, regular people used to call that a best friend.

He suddenly saw his brother talking to Bailey. It seemed like they were really having fun. Zack was saying something to her and she was laughing and laughing. Zack started to laugh too, they were really having a good time without him… he woke up when he saw something incredible, something that he never though could happen. Zack. Bailey. Hugging. It could be a friendly hug, but he was very mad to realize that. He ran to Zack and pushed him with strength.

'What the hell do you think you're doing?!'

'Me? I don't know little brother. And you were the smart? Cause I can't really see it!' Zack asked being so cruel as he could

'Yes, I am. If you were a genius you'll let my girl alone and you'll stay away from her!!!' Cody was starting to get madder…

' I can do whatever I want! Stop giving me lessons like if I were stupid!! You always tell people what to do!! Can't you see you're just an annoying boss that thinks everyone likes him? Well, you're wrong. Starting for me. If one day you thought you were my friend, just believe me, you weren't at all!!'

Cody exploded the way any human explodes when he's angry and punched his brother right to the face. The whole room was in silence, they never saw the twins fighting like that.

'Oh now you're dead!' Zack started hitting him and without realizing, they were beating each other. Literally wrestling on the floor. People reacted just in time and Markus held Zack and tried to stop him and Woody held Cody doing the same thing. Zack had his lip bleeding and Cody had a broken eyebrow. Cody had tears in his eyes but he wasn't going to cry in front of his brother. No way. He had to do something and quickly. He stopped and Zack did too. The stare at each other before Cody said in the coldest voice he could find inside his half broken soul:

'I hate you' and he ran off to his bedroom.

Zack just stood there with his brother voice inside is head. Something was hurting but, it wasn't the lip, he didn't know how to describe it.. then suddenly another voice came

'Zack, I have to talk to you, it's very important' Mr. Moseby said and Zack stood up. 'I just want you to tell to me something: Why did you steal Miss Hannigan's diamond bracelet?'

'I did what???

*Greenday reference lol

Hum the wait was worth it, isn't it??? Remember that reviews make me happy a lot^^ Just the button behind this!!:)


	4. If I Could Bubble Wrap My Heart

Ok, my forth chapter. I think the fifth is going to be the last one. Thank you so much to all the people who's reviewing and following this story!! It really makes me happy! Well, I couldn't update before but I just finished exams which is great because this year is very difficult. Well, here it is!! Enjoy! (Title of this chapter is a song by McFly, best band ever!)

'Zack, I know since you were a little boy who ran Tipton corridors but the evidence is too clear. There are so many proves against you at the moment' said Mr. Moseby trying to believe what he said.

'Ok, Moseby. Can you tell me exactly what did I do? Cause I swear you whatever it is, I don't remember messing up for the last 2 weeks!'Zack replied.

'Well, I'll tell you. Do you remember Miss Hannigan? That old lady who did judo? The creepy "nooo" woman?

'Sure I do. What happened with that lady?'

'She have a bracelet… well, she _had_ a bracelet. It was very important for her because it was her mom's. It was very expensive too and she considered like a family fortune. Well, last Sunday, the bracelet was gone' explained patiently Mr. Moseby

'Ok ,and what the heck means that? Why is everything related to me?' Zack was starting to get angry. First, his own twin hated him and now he was a liar. Besides, Mr. Moseby was telling him all this with in front of the whole crowd. He could notice that cause everybody stared at them and whispered things to their ears.

'She saw in her room something yours, your guitar pick'

'Ok, I'm lost now! I didn't do anything! Just look at my neck! What do you see!? Just my silver pi…' Zack stopped. Ok, now he was shocked. His guitar pick was gone and not on his neck anymore.

'Zack, I'm really am sorry for all of this. I can't believe you did this either but… I'm afraid the rules are spoken and the guilty is found. Anybody who stoles other personal stuff, would be expelled immediately of the scholarship and along with that, expelled of the boat'

Zack's world was crashing down in front of his face. He studied so hard to get that scholarship… He studied everyday with Cody's help and did all exercises homework. That was unfair! He didn't do anything!

Cody watched the scene since the other side corner. After the fight he was decided to go back to his room but he stayed there when he saw Mr. Moseby. Maybe his brother didn't talk to him, maybe what he did was wrong, maybe his brother didn't behaved last afternoon like a brother should do ,but he was completely sure of one thing and he would bet his life to see if that was or wasn't true: His brother wasn't a thief. And he was gonna prove it

2 days later

Cody never saw his brother in that mess. They absolutely refuse to talk to each other, of course but Cody was no angry anymore. Zack was very sad and he could feel it. Not just because of Cody being mad at him, it was because the whole ship didn't believe him. Everybody refused to talk to him, people talked about him every time down the corridors and Cody didn't know what to do. When he appeared in front of all those people they just were quiet and talked about other subject and it was frustrating, he hadn't even the chance to stand up for Zack. But he was waiting for it. He went down the stairs and got to the cafeteria. It was lunch time. There was a huge table full of students and in the another tiny round table was Zack. He decided to sit over the big one, besides Bailey.

There was a boy who Zack and Cody hated a lot. He was called Damien and was the most annoying guy ever. He started to get into bad conversations.

'So, Martin, I didn't know your brother was a liar and a thief. Since when?' Damien asked him with a horrible grin on his pale face.

Cody just stared at his plate in silence. It was better not get into troubles…

'Wow, it's worst than I thought! You also think he is ,as I can see. Or maybe you're afraid of saying anything because you, deep down ,know that it's true'

'Damien, shut up' Cody tried to calm himself. Zack was staring at them, all because his fault! But he was innocent!

'Aww, Boston-Nerd gets angry? You're so stupid as always. And so your brother. Stealing a bracelet? I know that you two were poor but not _that_ poor. Now do you need to steal to pay your mother's food? What happened with the pub where she used to sing?'

'You're an ignorant. My mum was a singer at the Tipton!' he stood up.

'Yes, and you think I actually believe that. Look at you! Even you don't believe him!' he stood up too.' Come on, don't lie to us. Are you another liar? Are you gonna steal and betray everyone included yourself? Are you gonna become a thief like your twin?

Cody exploded. His face was red of the anger. Zack just watched interested. Would his brother stand up for him?

'MY BROTHER'S NOT A LIAR!!! Shut your face! You don't know anything about Zack! Do you know what his favorite band his? Do you know what color he prefers? Do you know what is he afraid of? Do you know how to cheer him up when he's sad? Of course you don't! Now stop pocking on him, me or anyone and you'll have that stupid grin stuck in your face forever, cause you're not going to be able to move it!' and he abruptly went to his room. He didn't want to face anyone.

Zack just couldn't believe that. Maybe facing all of those people wasn't that bad. Maybe he could prove his innocence. Maybe he could have his brother back.

OK, longest chapter by now. I'm proud of this chapter actually^^ Now tell me!! Reviews make me happy^^


	5. It's Not Over Till Is Over

**Hello again! Yes, I'm still alive! First of all a huge apology for not updating but it has been impossible to me to write this chapter. 20th December, I made an audition for a Classic Ballet company and they chose me, so I've been rehearsing and touring all over my country since then! I gotta say that after 11 years dancing this has been the greatest experience of my life!**

**Anyways, here's the final chapter of this story. Just remember you this is my second fanfic ever and that English IS NOT my mother language (I wish it was!) Hope you liked it, sorry (again) and thanx for the waiting and the reviews!**

(I don't own The Suite Life on Deck or any of their characters, except Damien)

Cody went to his cabin, trying to think of how the guitar pick could have been there. Then Bailey got in.

'Cody, can I talk to you for a second?'Bailey asked. She had talked to Cody after the whole "hugging" mess and everything was fixed but she wanted to help and she wanted to make Cody and Zack talk to each other. Bailey knew that Cody loved her, but she also knew that his love to her couldn't be compared at the brotherly love. She was fascinated about how much one human can know about another one, knowing him so well to the fact of being "telepathic". She had talked to Cody about it and the answer he gave her left her impressed:"They're not telepathic thoughts or something like that. It's just that I know Zack so well that I can feel what he feels, see what he sees and even know what he knows" And that's why she wanted to make both being friends again. His boyfriend was sad, and she could help.

'Sure, Bailey. Tell me' Cody answered without lifting up his head from the books he was looking at.

'How much do you love your brother? 'Do you think it's enough to being friends again? I'm very worried about you both' Bailey said.

'Don't be worried about me honey. I'll be okay' he said smiling at her after realizing how worried she was.

'No, you won't be okay until you talk to Zack. I've never seen you this way before!' There was a huge silence break because Cody knew she was right. 'Look, I don't want to mess the birthday present Zack was going to give you but I think this can help. Woody gave it to me from Zack's bedroom' she said giving the album she had found before while she was going to her room.

Cody took the album and sit on his bed, followed by Bailey. He opened it "To Zack from Cody on our 16th Bday. I wish this never ended. Enjoy it" He started to watch the loads of photographs the album had. Of when they were 5, 7, 10…till the week before his 16th birthday. He remembered Zack saying to Woody to take a photo with him just to "check the camera wasn't broken". He had tears in his eyes but he couldn't help but smile. "I wish it never ended? What was that for?" He'd ask Zack later. Then he remembered Zack was mad at him and he realized one thing…

'Bailey, did you stain the album with strawberry milkshake? I'm not going to get mad at you but this is very important'

'No, that I remember. Besides you know I hate strawberries. It must have been Zack' she said

'That's the weird thing. Zack is allergic to strawberries. That's why he uses gloves to make strawberry milkshakes. If he takes one little tiny strawberry or it touches his skin, he has an allergic reaction and I haven't seen him with one of those' Cody thought so fast his brain could explode.

'Wow, you're becoming a Doctor House! And who could have stained it? Nobody buys strawberry milkshake because it's the most expensive. Well except Damien of course, always trying to rub…'Cody cut her off

'Damien! That filthy liar!'

'Now you're definitely Doctor House'

'Don't you see it? He is the only one that buys strawberry milkshakes here! If the album was in Zack's bedroom, Damien was there!'

'And if he was there, he could have stolen Zack's guitar pick!'

'Now I can finally prove my brother is innocent! Bailey, you're a genius!'He kissed quickly on her lips and went down the Fiesta Deck running.

'Glad I helped?' Bailey said to herself laughing. Her boyfriend was back.

Cody arrived to the Fiesta Deck. He saw Zack selling milkshakes."You better forgive me after what I'm going to do right now"

'Attention everyone! Listen to me for a second! Damien I'm so glad to see you here' Cody said smiling at him

'Cody what on Earth are you doing?'Mr. Moseby ran to him

'Proving my brother's innocence. Please let me talk for a second. If after this you're not convinced, then you can send me to detention, kick me out of the boat or whatever you want to do. Know if you excuse me'

'Ok, but keep your voice down! You're beginning to sound like your brother' and he left the deck.

'Well, I'm here today to talk to you about something. Strawberries allergy' people began to go but before that, Cody ended the sentence 'and that liar you people call Damien'

Damien shouted at him 'You've got no right…!'

'I've got the same right to insult you that you have to insult my brother'

Zack lifted his head up.

'Well you all know that Zack always uses gloves to prepare Strawberry milkshakes right? That's because he has got an allergy'

'Anyone buys Strawberry milkshakes, they're the most expensive!' some said from the crowd

'Exactly, anybody except one boy that doesn't care about the money he spends till someone else spends more than him…'

'Ok, fine, I drink Strawberry Milkshakes. Guiltiest charge! And your point is..?' said Damien laughing out loud

'Look at this' Cody said rising up the album. Zack was just amazed. His brother was doing all that because of him.

'This is an album my brother gave me for our birthday. I was looking at it and Oh! Surprise! What did I find? A stain of Strawberry. And who's the only person that takes strawberry? You' Cody said pointing at Damien

'And again, your point is…?' Damien was getting nervous, Cody could feel it.

'My point is that if you entered into my brother's room, you could have stolen his guitar pick and put it near Miss Hannigan. That would be the perfect excuse to accuse Zack of stealing right?' Cody asked. The crowd made a surprised noise .Zack couldn't make a reaction.

Damien was going to explode. Then Miss Hannigan appeared:

'Have you seen Mr. Moseby? I told him to tell the maids to change my sheets! They're all stained with Strawberries! I'm so going to get him…' and she left

Everybody was looking at Damien except Zack. He just looked at his brother. Cody had saved him of being expelled of the boat. He was amazed. Then Damien screamings interrupted Zack's thoughts

'OK! I DID IT! YES, I PUT ZACK'S GUITAR PICK ON MISS HANNIGAN'S BED AND I STOLE THE BRACELET!

Mr. Moseby got it.

'What is all the yelling! Damien? Explain yourself!'

'Here, take this' said Damien throwing the bracelet' I don't even want it!'

'What is going on in here?' said Mr. Moseby, very confused

'I'll be pleased to explain it to you' said Cody smiling

Zack woke up the next morning. He still didn't believe it. His brother, who _hated_ him saved him and stood up for him. Damien was expelled after Cody told Mr. Moseby the whole plan. He had to talk to him. He woke up, had a shower and he was going to go downstairs to have breakfast when he saw Bailey.

'He's in the Fiesta Deck'

Zack nodded smiling and he found him there, looking overboard. Cody turned around and looked at Zack who didn't know how to start "I should have rehearsed or something". He just said the first thing that came to his mind.

'Cody, I just…wanted to thank you…for all the Damien stuff.'

'Don't worry, anytime' Silence came to rescue them

'How's your eyebrow?

'Better. Your lip?'

'Fine, fine…Look Cody I haven't rehearsed what I got to say for you to forgive me but just tell me what ld I say to be your friend again. Please, these weeks have been really hard for me, because even if I don't say it too much, I do need you mate. I've been thinking what would happen if I were an only child and I can't even imagine it, man. I just hope you can forgive me one day. Take your time if you want but I want you to know that I'll be there if you need me and that you just got to call me when you're ready' Zack felt something streaming his face. One tear?

Cody didn't know what to say. Zack seemed so…affected. He asked one thing that he had been asking himself for days.

'Zack, what did you mean with "I wish it never ended"?

'Oh, well it's just…listen. Next year, we're going to college. You'll probably go to Harvard and I'll probably go to California State University. That means we're going to be miles and miles away. I just wanted to tell you there that I wish you'll never forget me while we're away and that I'm going to miss you like hell' He was crying for real now.

'I'd…never forget you, Zack' Then, both hugged each other. Zack held Cody tight, he didn't want to let his brother go

'I love you dude' said both of them and they said it at the same time, which caused them to laugh very much.

Zack was happy. When his brother had to leave, he'd be there to wish him the best but, meanwhile, The Martin Twins had would mess up for a long time. The boat was leaving Florida while Zack thought smiling inside of him:"We're the Martin Twins…and we'll always be"

**So, this is the end! This title chapter is again a McFly song (band that I recommend cause they're the best) Well I hope you liked the Story and PLEASE review or something?:)**

**Keep watchin TSL!**

**Lorie****xx**


End file.
